


Call On Me

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fates Attorney AU, Hinata is such a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, Nightmares, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Takumi has a nightmare and Hinata doesn't settle for comforting him over the phone.





	Call On Me

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts: Imagine Person B awakens from a triggering nightmare. They call Person A up and tells them what’s happened, and Person A tells them to hold on and hangs up. Person B feels offended and upset…until they hear someone knocking on their door a little while later. They open it and it’s Person A, out of breath and fussing over them. They ran all the way to Person B’s house to comfort them.

He wakes up, soaked in his own sweat, sheets twisted around his body, his heart racing. He opens his eyes, rubs them to chase away the image of all the blood, Father’s body hitting the ground, a courtroom full of stares. It takes him moments to adjust to silence, rather than screams and gunfire and Prosecutor Iago’s mocking laughter.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ Just like Mother always told him when he was little and he’d scream for her at night, but he’s not a kid anymore. He’s a grown man, it’s been years since they finally closed the case on Father’s murder, Prosecutor Iago’s rotting in jail.

But he still dreams now and then, and it still hurts. Takumi reaches for his phone and hits Hinata’s number on the contact list.

“Hello?” It’s three in the morning, so Hinata was obviously sleeping, and Takumi almost feels guilty for waking him. “Takumi, what’s going on?”  


“I had that dream again.”  


“Aw, Takumi...”  


“I know, it’s over, it’s been over, but...” He sighs. Hinata’s another reason he can’t let go, Hinata was nearly killed during that case; he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Takumi still feels responsible, hates himself for not protecting one of the people most important to him. “I still see the blood, I hear the screaming, it just won’t-”  


“Hang on, okay?” And Hinata ends the call, leaving Takumi alone and mildly pissed. _Guess his precious sleep’s more important than his own boyfriend. Ass. And to think I was gonna avenge his near-death before I got arrested myself!_  


He punches his damp pillow, trying to get back to sleep even though he knows he’s just going to fall back into that dream. Tomorrow’s a full day of classes, he needs all the sleep he can get.

But barely five minutes pass before he hears frantic knocking at the door. He pulls himself out of bed, opens it without bothering to ask who’s there, and it’s a pajama-clad sweaty Hinata. Before Takumi can say anything he’s pulled into a fierce hug.

“It’s okay,” Hinata pants, “everything’s gonna be okay, Takumi, I’m here now.” And Takumi slumps gratefully against Hinata, smiling a little as the fear begins to melt away. _Of course he’d come, what was I thinking? Dumb Takumi, you know it’s rude to doubt someone who loves you!_  


Hinata locks the door behind them and they settle on the couch, snuggled under a big blanket, Takumi curling further into his boyfriend’s arms.

“You didn’t even put on a coat or proper shoes,” Takumi says, unable to keep from smiling. Hinata shrugs.  


“What’s a little cold and some rocks through my slippers?” He ruffles Takumi’s hair. “And hey, who cares if the case is over? You went through hell with all that business, if I’d been able to sit in the gallery that day I’d have leapt down to strangle Iago myself!”  


“And get held in contempt of court.” Takumi snorts.  


“You’re worth it.” Hinata hugs him closer. Takumi sighs, burying his face in Hinata’s shoulder, breathing in his scent.  


“I just wish I could forget it all. I know that’s never gonna happen, but...”  


“But you’ve got me. I don’t care how late it is or how cold or even if there’s a tornado, if you need me I’m over here-” he snaps his fingers- “like that.” Takumi manages another smile.  


“Thanks.”  


“Get some sleep, okay? I’ll stay up and keep the nightmares away!” Hinata says. Takumi nods and closes his eyes, they’re both sweaty, but Hinata’s so warm and his hands are gentle as they smooth his messy ponytail, and Takumi feels safe.  


“Just make sure you sleep, too,” he yawns, and the last thing he feels before he drifts off is a kiss to his temple. The couch isn’t as comfortable as his futon, but Hinata is, and he sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night.


End file.
